


Lawn Clippings

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, I have no fucking idea, M/M, Slightly in the Future???, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian got out of bed that day, quite literally the last thing he was expecting to see was a large pile of grass on his porch. Not grass like <i>weed</i> grass, but actual fucking <i>lawn</i> grass.</p>
<p>But seriously. The fuck was this grass doing on his porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawn Clippings

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinating (again) and i came across [this post](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/99307333343/lokiloo-i-was-looking-through-flower-language/) so i decided to write it. naturally.

_“Get him flowers,”_ Mandy had said. _“Ian loves all that romantic crap.”_

Mickey had rolled his eyes. _“Fucking flowers? That’s so gay.”_

_“Mickey, you are fucking gay,”_ Mandy replied, rolling her eyes. _“Look it up online, because Ian will think there’s some deeper meaning behind them, and if you give him lilies or something, he’ll think you’re going to kill him.”_

_“The fuck?”_

_“Flower of death, Mick,”_ Mandy had said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _“Look it up, because Ian will.”_

So here he was. Looking up the meanings of fucking _flowers_ to find something that would make Gallagher happy to research, or something fucking stupid like that.

He somehow managed to stumble across exactly what he was looking for. Mickey grinned. Now he just had to organise his grand, incredibly romantic gesture.

 

* * *

 

When Ian got out of bed that day, quite literally the last thing he was expecting to see was a large pile of grass on his porch. Not grass like _weed_ grass, but actual fucking _lawn_ grass. He would’ve been less surprised to see a naked man walking past. Then again, that wasn’t exactly a rarity either, seeing as Frank was always wandering around the neighbourhood, and sometimes that didn’t include with clothes on.

But seriously. The fuck was this grass doing on his porch.

Ian stared at it, shook his head and went back inside. ‘Lip!’ he called. ‘Why the fuck is there grass on the porch?’

‘What?’ he yelled back from somewhere up the stairs. ‘Grass? Like, weed grass, or grass grass?

‘Grass grass,’ Ian replied. ‘You know anything about it?’

‘You think I called someone and asked them to dump grass outside the door?’ he asked, poking his head down the stairs. ‘How much is there?’

Ian waved his hand towards their front door. ‘Go look for yourself.’

Lip frowned and jumped down to open the door. ‘Woah, what the fuck?’ he said, taking in the sizeable pile of grass.

Ian shrugged. ‘No fucking idea.’

Lip raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not moving it.’

Ian frowned as Lip trotted back upstairs, leaving him to deal with this massive fucking pile of lawn clippings. What the fuck kind of joke was that?

Right as Ian sighed and went off to find a broom somewhere, his phone went off in his pocket.

 

**_From: Mickey [08:35]_ **

like ur present?

**_To: Mickey [08:36]_ **

my what?

**_From: Mickey [08:36]_ **

ur present

**_To: Mickey [08:37]_ **

...the grass?

**_From: Mickey [08:37]_ **

yup

**_To: Mickey [08:38]_ **

why the fuck did u dump grass on my porch?!

**_From:  Mickey [08:38]_ **

u said u wanted a grand gesture or some shit

**_To: Mickey [08:39]_ **

ur idea of a romantic gesture is a pile of LAWN CLIPPINGS???

**_From: Mickey [08:39]_ **

mands said u like flowers

**_To: Mickey [08:40]_ **

GRASS IS NOT A FLOWER??? r u high or somethin

**_From: Mickey [08:40]_ **

i wish. mandy said u were into flower language or some shit. look it up gingerbread.

**_To: Mickey [08:41]_ **

the language of flowers? wtf does grass mean

**_From: Mickey [08:41]_ **

i said look it the fuck up u lazy shit

 

Ian frowned again, and looked back between his phone and the pile of grass, before he ran upstairs to find the laptop. A quick Google search later, and Ian had found it.

 

**_To: Mickey [08:50]_ **

where r u

**_From: Mickey [08:51]_ **

my house???

**_To: Mickey [08:51]_ **

anyone there?

**_From: Mickey [08:52]_ **

just me and mands

**_To: Mickey [08:53]_ **

i'm comin rn stay where u r

**_From: Mickey [08:53]_ **

okay???

 

Ian ran up the steps and hammered on the Milkoviches’ front door. It was, of course, opened by Mickey. Ian grinned and launched himself, mouth first, at Mickey.

Mickey’s hands instinctively flew up to frame Ian’s cheeks, as the younger boy peppered little kisses across his face. ‘What are you doing, Gallagher?’

‘The grass thing, idiot,’ Ian said, stepping back and smiling at him. ‘I was so confused.’

‘Figured it out, though, didn’t you?’ Mickey asked.

‘Yeah, you told me to.’

‘And?’ Mickey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

‘Grass is homosexual love, or something,’ Ian said, his smile spreading wider. ‘Do you love me?’

Mickey blushed and scratched the back of his neck. ‘You wanted a grand gesture, so...’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘Well... Yeah,’ Mickey mumbled. ‘Thought it would be kinda obvious, Gallagher.’

Ian laughed in surprise. ‘Your grand gesture is to profess your love for me through a pile of _lawn clippings_?’

Mickey shrugged. ‘Mandy said –’

‘You told me what she said,’ Ian tilted his head. ‘You could’ve just said it, instead of gathering a pile of grass, Mick.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Telling you would’ve been too gay.’

‘And dumping a pile of grass on my porch is easier than using your words?’ Ian asked incredulously.

‘Yup.’

Ian laughed and pulled Mickey to his chest. ‘You’re an idiot.’

‘Thanks?’ Mickey said, winding his arms around Ian’s waist.

‘For the record,’ Ian kissed Mickey’s hair. ‘I do too.’

‘You do what?’

‘Love you.’

‘Love me?’

‘Well, yeah. Thought it would be kinda obvious, Milkovich.’


End file.
